Escape
by Eveylon
Summary: Can someone really escape their past? Or will it come back to haunt them in more ways in one. Causing danger for new their new way of life and friends, how do you cope when you’re back into a corner? With no chance of escape.
1. Rude Awaking

_Hey guys =] this is my first ever attempt at writing a story, So i hope its alright_

_Any tips or advice to improve this anf further chapters would be a real big help for me!!

* * *

  
_

**Escape**

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

Tossing in turning in her sleep, she was able to twist most of duvet around her curled up body so that it created a tight cocoon of linen, cotton and clammy flesh. The girl had thrown her pillows across the room in her fitful sleep, using her arms as a cushion for her head. Eyelids flicked as her face furrowed in worry as the nightmare became more vivid and violent, haunting every fibre of her mind as she struggled to escape her dark delusions. These delusions where a jumble of dark disturbing images, of blood, gunfire, death and never-ending screaming, so much so that the girl was cowering in the dream covering her ears in a vain attempt to block the sound. Her eyes screwed up tight, though the images seeped through her thin skin to dance sinisterly in her vision and through every vein in her body.

In reality she twisted awkwardly again, mumbling incoherently cries for help into the mattress, still deep in sleep, she was completely unaware of her shabby wooden door being creaked open, the dim moonlight casting a small dark silhouette across the room.

The figure just stood still in the doorway for a while, watching the writhing girl moan quietly for help, she was faced away from the door s so all he could see was the back to her cropped chocolate hair. The figure couldn't tell that she was trouble, to him she just look like a very restless sleeper. Grinning he saw the discarded pillow by the door as she murmur again. He had to suppressed a small snigger behind his little hands, finding it funny when people talked in their sleep, his bunk mate did regularly, and he even had conversations with him while he was in that state. Giving him some great blackmail material for later on. He snuck theatrically across the room, flinching when the floorboards creaked loudly, looking to see if the figure would spring up and glare at him with her piercing grey eyes.

When he was close enough to the side of the bed the figure let a huge grin spread across his small features as he jumped high into the air and onto the bed.

"SURPISE!!"

The effect of this however was not what the boy had planned. The girl had woken to the sound of him shouting , jumping up into a sitting position on the bed, though she wasn't fully aware of what was going on till she felt him land directly on top her with a loud thud. She acted lighting fast then, grabbing the intruder by the shoulder and flinging him so he was on the mattress with her over him, pinning him down. Her eyes wide with fear as she pressed a hand to the stranger's throat, her body still and muscles tense over from the shock of the event.

Looking down she was meet was equally large brown puppy like eyes, which were now brimming with tears from what had just happened. He was shaking; she could feel his little body tremble under her firm grip. They stayed like that for what seem like forever, before realisation caused the girl's eyes to widen and her grip to quickly be taken away.

'Oh shit! Cailean I'm so sorry" she stammered falling backwards on to her knees, covering her mouth with her hands. Neither moved for a long time, the little boy lay still, staring up at the quivering figure at the other end of the bed who was trying to control her breathing quietly. The boy shock disappeared as he saw how shaken up the girl was, he crawled over to her, place he's small hands gently on her knees.

"Did I scare you, I'm sorry" apologetically little Cailean, looked up worryingly, she had her eyes closed and her hands still at her mouth. He furrowed his brow when she didn't answer him. "It just me Evey!!I aint that scary am I!?" He was about to say something else when the girl sighed deeply opening her eyes to reveal a caring warm gaze and placed a hand softly on one of his narrow shoulder.

When she spoke, it was just as caring as her eyes wiping the fear and worry from the boy "No, I'm fine, you just startled me that all kid" She patted his shoulder before turning to flick her long legs over side of the bed, picking up a bottle and taking a long drink from it. "Hey I aint no kid!!" The girl ignored him and carried on to drink, though through the dim light he could see a small smile on her lips. "Hey! I said I'm not a kid! I'm nearly 10 years old!!" Waving his arms in the arm before crossing them leaning back with a loud 'hmph' and large pout planted on his face.

She gave a quiet chuckle, placing her bottle back on the floor before turning and running a hand softly through the annoyed little boy's black curly hair. "Ok, fine you're not kid, just a pubescent boy, happy now?" Said boy beamed up at her nodding, though she was pretty sure he didn't fully understand what she meant. "Right now that's settled, care to tell me why you decided to jump me in the middle of the night?" The boy twisted away from her gaze, shifting uncomfortably as he felt the older girl's eyes staring down and him. She returned his silence with a flick on the nose, and tiny push on the shoulders. Again no answer, the girl sighed again this time louder and more exaggerate. "Didn't wanna do this sprog" And before Cailean could turn he was on his back again, now being tickled by the smiling girl. He couldn't help but cry out with fits of laughter.

" MEEEH! OK OK! Frampy, Andy and Steve dared me too!" He said between breathless giggles, the girl satisfied she got the correct answer she pulled her hands away allowing the boy to prop himself back up. He didn't have to look at the girl to see that she properly had a pretty pissed off expression on her face. He swallowed loudly, squirming again. "Why would they dare you to do that..?" The boy murmured something along the lines of "go and jump on her while she sleeping...it be a laugh...say surprise...she won't be mad" He turned to look at her, pulling at his sleeve nervously as he did so, " you aren't mad are ya Evelyn?"

Smiling she bent down and hugged him "Course I aint Caily". He hugged her back, enjoying the moment before getting a light smack across on the back of the head, " Hey!" he jumped back and rubbed his head scowling up at a now smug looking Evelyn " I suggest you get out before I actually wake up and realise I should be mad with you". Jumping from the bed and quickly walked to the door, turning as he remember something "Oh the boys said something bout rap or rape or something I think, was does that mean??"

The girl made a strangled sound, before coughing loudly, "Nothing don't worry, just bugger off alright I wanna sleep" She stood and shooed the boy off, standing at the door so that she could watch him run into the darkness towards a small metal hut, not much different from her own. Hearing the door shut, the girl leaned against her own rusty frame, rubbing her temples and leaning her head back against the cool metal. "Idiots, dirty retarded idiots" Running a hand through her scruffy short hair, she gazed out over the group's small little sanctuary. Quiet and peaceful in the moonlight glow, Evelyn could make out the outlines of the all the different shabby shacks, all of which she could name even in the dark the occupant of. Looking beyond those building she helped to create she saw the make shift fence that most of the settlement, made up of scavenged wooden planks, barbed wire and iron sheets. It was the only protection they had from the dangerous outside word of the wasteland. She shudders at the thought of what was out in there, extremely glad that she was at the moment in time safe, and surrounded by friends, who most of which weren't that bad a shot with an assault rifle or shotgun. It helped ease the nerves just a little.

She turned from the scene, walking back into her room picking up a pillow that was near the door entrance and flopped back down, placing the cover lightly over the top of her. "_It aint rape if you shout surprise_" she muttered, tutting her disgust as she remember the disturbing conversation she had with the three lads just the other day, which including all sorts of sexual activities and schemes, one of them having to do some with performing an act called _fisting_ on one of the group's Brahmin. Promising herself that she would get them back somehow, her eyes slowly began to dip and Evelyn slowly drifted off into sleep. This time she had no dark dreams, she slept a dreamless sleep. Like the ones she used to have so many years ago. She missed those days greatly.


	2. Morning Sunshine!

_I'M ON CHAPTER TWO!! WOOT WOOT!! * HAS A RAVE AND WHATNOT*_

_I like this chatper more than my 1st proberly cus its got more character interaction and not all gloomy and doomy =]_

_I really suck at ending chapters though, they really hard to do T_T_

_Again any reviews would be a being help _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 2: Morning Sunshine!

"Good Morning!!"

Evelyn half looked up from her tying her laces on her black ankle boot to be blinded slightly from the sudden light filling her small dark room, as a figure bounced lightly into the room. She nodded at the smiling figure before turning her attention back to her laces; bloody things were a bitch to do right. Hearing an audible sigh she looked up to face the person fully, grinning as she saw who it was.

Her bright flame hair was long past her shoulders, and allowed to dangle freely in her face. She stood a couple inches shorter than Evelyn, though she made it up with her bubbly caring personality. Evelyn stood up from her, ruffling her dirty fringe that lay over her left eye, while the rest was cropped short, she turned to smile softly at her friend. "Sleep alright Evey?" The girl in question pouted, wondering if last night's adventure had become today's gossip so quickly, she seemed to ask it innocently enough. She decided to tell a part truth, to see her friends reaction to the story "Well yea, besides the whole being attacked by little Cailean, yea I slept pretty good, thanks" She flashed her scarlet headed friend a wide grin, waiting to see her expression.

But she with a sceptical look, Kez's eyebrows furrowed, and eyes narrowed, arms crossed searching Evelyn face. "No nightmares then?" The short haired girl shock her head "Nope, none at all" Passing by her still getting a quizzically look, she stretched, reaching onto her tippy toes and arms high above her head. "How come I don't believe that's true" Sighing she looked over her shoulder "Because you've got an extremely annoying talent of being able to see when I'm lying" With that she walked briskly off towards the Common room, where she knew mostly everyone soon would be, hearing Kez jog slightly to keep with her long paces. "Hey you kinda need to talk about this kind of stuff Evey, they won't just go away!"

Ignoring her, she quicken her strides and reached out for the door of the house, knowing that once inside she wouldn't be pestered with questions she _really_ didn't want to answer. Before she made contact with the metal handle she was grabbed by the hand and spun round, facing a now pretty pissy looking Kez. "They're getting worse aren't they?" Looking away Evelyn gnawed at her bottom lip, wanting desperately to get away.

Kez was the only one who knew she had nightmares, from bunking with her when they were younger. She had woke her up on many occasion saying that she was screaming in her sleep, shivering violently as well as running a temperature. Her friend how ever had handled those situations well, covering a shaking Evelyn in a quilt and offering her a hot cup of tea to calm her nerves. As well as slowing getting the tiniest bits of information out from the shaken girl of what the dreams where about, piecing together the reasons why she was haunted so vividly in her sleep. It had something to do with what happen when she was younger, only escaping from it to find her way to the camp, half starved and on the verge of collapse. She never really went into detail about where she came from, and luckily the group who had taken her in had not asked. They bandaged her many bruises and cuts, and let her sleep off the fatigue. The dreams started soon after then, every night she wake up panting and terrified.

Though Evelyn had felt extremely guiltily at making some one suffer alongside her, and at the first opportunity she moved out into her own little room, against much protest that she wasn't causing any bother or excessive loss of sleep. As much as she was thankful for her friend being there for her in the beginning, she wanted to deal with her problems on her own, becoming more and more reluctant to answer her worried friend's increasingly personal questions about her history, who believed that opening up about it would help settle her subconscious or something. She answered hers and everyone else's questions when with jokes and humour.

"Yea I had some bad dreams, big deal! But after that little twat woke me up, I slept pretty well!" That only got her an exasperated groan and a roll of the eyes. "But you'll still getting them, and hiding it isn't going to help you, _or _the rest of us. You can put us all in danger if you're tired at the wrong time!"

She pulled away from her friends grip; shocked that she would say something like that. She become pissed extremely quickly raising her voice without meaning to "I'm not, and I'll make sure I never will put my friends in danger, you got that?" venom edging her words, she stalked into the common room, slamming the door behind her, hearing her full name being called angrily as she did so. Leaning against the door she exhaled deeply, trying to calm down before she bit off the next person she talk to head.

'Good Morning to you too" Looking over to see Andy was lying across the couch which was on the other side of the long room, surrounded by littered books and drink cans. He had book in one hand and a Nuka- Cola in the other. Nodding she walked across the large spacious living room, making sure not to step on the littered bottles or rubbish that hadn't been cleaned up yet from the other day. Ducking in to the kitchen she began to search through the cupboards to try and find something half decent and safe to eat. "Some Sugar Bombs on the counter you know" Having bent down with her head far in the bottom cupboard when she heard this she accidentally bumped her head on her way out causing a few things to rattle and an appropriate _fuck_ to be mutter loudly.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something sunshine?"

Grunting she flicked him the finger before pulling a clean-ish bowl from the cupboard and pouring some cereal into it. "No, though I did have a strange dream where some kid tired to get all cosy with me, which was pretty freaky"

She heard him chuckle "Didn't think he had the guts to do it" as she found a spoon in one of the drawers before leaping up to sit on the edge of the counter. Munching on the mini bombs in her bowl, she saw that he was leaning against the door looking at her, wearing his normal pale t-shirt and long combat trousers, his arms folded and book still in his hand. "What you reading" Pointing at the book with a milky spoon. The book in question didn't have any writing on the cover to give it away, and it wasn't one that she had come across during her hunt for something new to read.

" ... Steve's Diary" Spluttering a not so nice looking mixture of cereal bits, milk and saliva all over herself and kitchen top Evelyn was able to cough "you're joking right? Steve don't have a diary!" The book in question was then lightly tossed across onto the table where Evelyn eyed it in disbelief. On closer inspection it was bounded by black thread, and was pretty thick with pages, some larger than the others, to her it look more like a mini scrap book "Well it's more like a journal, you know filled with dates, meeting details, money and food amounts, shit like that"

"... So no hilarious confessions of emotions then?"

"Of course, why the hell do you think I'm reading for?"

Evelyn giggled lightly, before continuing to munch loudly on her cereal "True, how do snatch it then?" Shrugging he explained that Steve's was an extremely heavy sleeper, as well as a loud snorer, meaning that someone could nick anything from his room and returned it later which out him ever knowing. "Are you planning on returning it anytime soon?"

All she got in response was a shrug as he walked into the kitchen and started scavenging the cupboards for food. After a while of him silently checking the cupboard for something he asked "So is everything all right with you and Kez? You two sounded pretty pissed" Luckily Andy had his head far into the cupboard so he couldn't see Evelyn very quick shocked expression, before it was covered with a more neutral one. "... You hear that then?"Andy retuned to fill vision with some kind of junk food in his hand "I'm surprised that the whole camp didn't hear you two bitching" Evelyn flinched where she was sat, looking away again. "It was nothing, I'm just in a snappy mood today, and she pressed the wrong button"

"And what button might that be?"

Evey chewed the inside of her mouth, cursing the fact she lost her temper earlier now. "She was asking bout my past" Unimpressed and totally seeing through the weak attempt at a _half _lie he stared at her, making Evelyn fidget slightly as she kept her gaze away. "That might be true, but it's not really the thing that would fits what I heard Eve, maybe I should ask Kez " Making his way to the door as he said it.

Rolling her head, she sighed loudly "Ok, she said that I was a danger to everyone, cus I'm always tired and so I could like fall asleep or something if it's my turn at guard post, or my vision go blurry and a mistake a mutant for a human or something, or my aim goes to shit and hit one of us, or I misplace a knife and little Cailean gets his hands on it and stabs his eye out!" Her voice had gone a lot more hysterical as she listed the ways she could hurt the people she cared for. "All because of some stupid bad dreams that won't leave me alone!" She hadn't realised till then that she was sobbing and unable to control her unsteady breaths.

Andy had now gone wide eyed at her rare display of tears and was dead still unsure of how to react or what to do to help. Only able to give a sort of a 'err' sound before being gaining his ability to move and start looking round for something for her to wipe of her tears on. Stuttering "Hey I'm sorry, didn't mean to start the water works off" as he searched high and low around the room.

"Is'ok, sorry to spook you, didn't mean to just burst out like that" She gave a dry laugh as she wiped her tears from her face with the sleeve of her hoddie, sniffing murmured " Looks like a do need to get more sleep, can't keep myself together otherwise can I?" Andy stopped searching and smiled up at her, pretty certain the little episode was over and she was back to normal, though he didn't want to try push his luck and decided to be nice for a change "I'll forget that happen alright, a way of saying sorry for sending little Cailean over to ruin your beauty sleep, didn't realise the effect it would have on you"

Dumping her bowl in the half full sink, she gave him a warm smile and thanked him before jumping off the counter and picking up the 'journal 'from the table. "You _are _gonna return this right?" Andy plucked it from her hand and walked back into the room before slumping back down on to the dog-eared dusty grey sofa. "Sure, after I'm done reading, I promise" She rolled her eyes dramatically before heading for the way out "Whatever, just make sure you tell me anything you find which is super juicy, I'm gonna go walk round see if anyone needs any help with anything"

He waved her goodbye, before turning his attention back to finding out hidden secrets of out the little book. Opening the door and walking around the back of the building, so she was less likely to be seen by the some of the others who would now be coming for their breakfast she walked along the fence that protected the camp. Hearing now a group of people entering the Common room, she could tell who they were nearly straight away, though she didn't have any intention of being around any of them for this moment in time.

Smiling as she walked at a relaxed pace, not really sure where about she was actually heading to. But she let her mind wonder freely across the plains of the wasteland as she did so.


End file.
